MokubaKunRun!
by deathskeith
Summary: Even Mokuba has fan girl problems...Not that he can't handle them that is...


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I did this a while back, thought it would be funny...**

He ignored the whispers that followed him, turning his head when they had tried to catch his attention. He sighed and swept his hair from his face, he could practically hear the swooning around him from the action.

This was tiring...Why the hell wouldn't high school girls leave him alone?

"Mokuba! Hey, whats up Cutie. You free this afternoon?" one of them asked, twirling her hair around a long delicate looking finger. Mokuba tried not to roll his eyes, one it was rude and two...she would most likely stay around longer. He smiled politely and held up and hand and bowing slightly.

"Sorry but...I have piano lessons later today, toward the evening, and I...just can't cancel. I'm sorry Denise, maybe next time?" he said, forcing a bigger smile. She seemed to pout for a moment and replied.

"Mokuba-Kun..." she cooed, making Mokuba flinch. "You're always so busy..." Mokuba shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes well...I'm terribly sorry and all but...You know my brother...Always keeping me in the A student range ya know?...And what Seto wants...Seto gets?" he said nervously, hoping she would buy it. She seemed to think through her thoughts for a moment, after a minute or so she smiled and nodded.

"Okay Mokuba-kun," she said sweetly, making Mokuba sigh in relief inwardly. "But promise me you'll keep next Saturday open for me okay Mokuba-kun?" she asked, batting her overly huge and possibly fake eyes lashes. Mokuba laughed nervously and gave her a slight bow.

"Of course...Um...We'll have to go to a club or something..." She giggled excitedly and nodded, she winked and said happily,

"Sounds like fun, see you later Mokuba-kun!" she sang happily, walking over to her group of female friends. They all giggled as she walked over to them, getting close in their little group and whispering frantically. Mokuba was only able to catch a few words they were whispering.

"He's so hot!"

"Look at his hair! It's so dark, long and smooth!"

"Look at his body!"

"You're so lucky to talk to him!"

"How would it feel to have that body pressed against you?"

"His eyes are such a cool color!"

Mokuba sighed and rubbed his neck, looking at the sky and adjusting the bag on his back. Since he started high school three years ago, he had constantly attracted high school girls. Even turned the heads of some of the senior girls who were at least two or three years older than him. He was a junior now and only had a year of high school left. In that time, people were always telling him...well, the high school girls...that he should run for class president. The old president, being a female of course, was flattered if he ran and succeeded her. Mokuba thought about it and in the end decided he would do it. Boy...did he regret it, every single day he did. He of course won and was given all the responsibility...and the fans that came with it. Girls upon girls would ask him for advice or on dates. Some even attempted to "get" with him which he immediately declined. They only kept trying though, making themselves beautiful or trying to impress him with their knowledge and school work. In a way he was glad he was making them work harder in school, but for the wrong reasons. They were only trying to earn his love and not prepare themselves for their own futures. Mokuba sighed again and found a bench in the school yard. He sat down and began shifting through his back pack, looking for the book he was reading earlier. The sun was bright and annoying him, so he moved to a more shadow stricken part of the bench. immediately as he sat, he was surrounded by a different group of girls...His fan club. They all seemed to put on this, 'I love you Mokuba-kun!' air around them.

"Master Mokuba, is the sun too bright for you? Would you like a different spot?" the red headed girl asked, smiling and giving him and almost desperate look.

"Master Mokuba, let us find you a more less bright spot!" another girl with raven hair stated, looking around as she spoke. The other girls all nodded at him, but he only shook his head and smiled gently at them, causing them all to swoon of course.

"That...Thats alright, I like the sun so it's all right. Besides, I don't want to be rude and make other people move because I'm uncomfortable," he sighed, opening his book on "Theories of evolution," by Charles Darwin.

"Oh Mokuba-kun what are you reading?" the blond haired girl asked, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Mokuba-kun you're so smart, reading all those complicated books," the red head gushed, sitting on the other side of him on the bench. Mokuba suddenly felt crowded and he started to lean back more on the bench. The book he has was starting to be used against him instead of help him in his science report.

"Oh Mokuba-kun, who did you get as a science partner? Was it a girl? Is she making you do all the work between the two of you?" the raven haired girl asked.

"If she is let us know Mokuba-kun, we'll set her straight!" the red head said, starting to lean on his right shoulder.

"We'll help you Mokuba-kun, I'm very good in science of course!" the blond said, scooting closer and grabbing on to his arm. The raven haired girl giggled and joined the other two in their smiles. Mokuba was beginning to become suffocated, he gulped and calmed himself. Looks like it's time to put on the old act again, he sighed in his mind. Slowly but surely he calmed down a bit more and put on a seductive smile, the one he had gained from his older brother. He set the book in his hand down on his lap and gave them a dashing look. This caused all three of them to blush and giggle even more.

"Actually ladies," he said smoothly, throwing his arms back on the bench, pulling the two closer. "There was something I needed to do and couldn't possible do alone." Well it was half true but at least he wasn't being mean about it, after all, he was a Kaiba and a gentle men. "I needed some help planning the next school dance and I think you ladies and some others might be perfect for designing the decorations. Sound like a plan...?" he seductively whispered in the blond's ear, his breath tickling her neck. She turned beat red and almost fainted on the spot, the others being envious moved closer, hoping for some of his attention as well.

"R-r-really Mokuba-kun?" all three asked, seeming to blink like it was all a dream. He nodded and winked, gaining him a swooning look on their faces.

"I want you three to gather up as many friends as you can manage. Meet me in the gym after school today for a meeting. Sound like a plan my dears?" he asked. "But if its too much...I'm sure I could do it by myself, please don't concern you're selves with me...I must be such a bother to you all. I'm sure you all probably have better things to do..." he sighed dramatically, putting on a fake sad face. All three girls looked shocked and alarmed. All three grabbed his hand and shook their heads frantically.

"No, no Mokuba-kun!" they all almost shrieked, causing Mokuba to flinch from the annoying sound. "We would love to help! Don't think anything of it! We love you Mokuba-kun!" Mokuba came out of his fake frown and put on a sweet delicate smile.

"Wow, I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends. What would I ever do without you fabulous ladies?" he asked, winking once again. All three blushed madly, looking like tomatoe's in summer.

"Of-of c-course M-Mokuba-kun!" the blond stuttered.

"T-thank y-you!" the red head nodded.

"Oh Mokuba-kun!" the raven haired girl squeaked. Mokuba nodded and stood up, the girls let go of his arms. He stood and stretched, exposing his body nicely for all the girls in the area. He could practically hear the swoons, sighs and squeals in the known vicinity. He turned to the three on the bench and waved a finger at them.

"Don't forget now...Today after school in the gym. I have a huge project and I'll need all the help I can get." All three nodded eagerly and stood up as well.

"We won't Mokuba-kun!" they chanted, running off, giggling all the way to another group of girls. As soon as the huge mound of girls clashed, chatter began like a rain storm. Whispers of invites could be heard with every turn of the head. Mokuba smiled to himself and started heading to the art room for his next class. He had pulled off the most successful thing in his high school life. True, he did need help preparing the gym for tomorrows dance and no one had signed up on the list to help. He was killing two birds with one stone, help for the dance and keeping his fans happy with the attention they were seeking. He sighed and walked down the hall way, waving at the other's in the hall and noticing fliers had already been put up that morning. He turned to one and was very pleased with the design on the front. Two people were dancing and smiling, wearing masks just like they were going to at the dance. This years costume party was going to be great, he knew it. With one last look he started walking down the hall again.

Mokuba set the last box down by the gym door. He rubbed his sore back and moved the hair from his face. Sometimes long hair was a pain in the ass. It got tangled and it was an ass to comb without feeling like a girl in the locker room. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. Slowly he opened the gym door and went it, what greeted him was more then surprising, it was ridiculous. Girls of huge...no, massive numbers were seated on floors and gym risers. Some were in corners or near the other doors. Others were in the middle of the gym floor in groups chatting away about something or another. Mokuba stepped in and the door slammed behind him, he wished it hadn't because it had a horrible effect. Every eye in the place followed the sound and looked at him. Some women immediately smiled and blushed, others called to him or waved frantically. Mokuba gulped and adjusted the tie on his uniform, loosening it and taking deep breaths.

"Relax, it's just like all the Kaiba Corp events we hosted, just act out a story and stick with it," he mumbled to himself, putting on a smile and nodding at all the girls. "Can all you ladies hear me okay?" he asked them, smiling an nodding around the room. Most of them nodded and turned toward him. He wiped his brow again and pointed to the remaining riser seats.

"Could everyone take a seat, please?" Immediately all the girls obeyed, filling out the seats and giving him their undivided attention. He fidgeted a little on the spot and completely took off his tie, putting it instead in his pocket.

"What do you want us to do?" one of them asked eagerly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes well...As you all know, tomorrow is the costume dance our school hold every year. Students from the surrounding universities and even some of the colleges come over. Along with normal students just looking for a good time. Last years was okay, but I think we can do better this year. What I need is decorations hung everywhere you can think of. But don't make it look crowded and if something is too high to put up for you, please ask me for help. We'll need to roll out rubber for the floors so it doesn't get scuffed and so people don't slip and fall. Lights are another issue but it's probably better to put those up after the tissue paper that needs to go on the walls. It gives it a more shadowy effect in my opinion. Make sure you don't make it look to crowded, color matching is important so thats why I basically need girls for the job. Any questions?" he explained, pacing past them like a drill sergeant. One girl stuck her hand up and Mokuba nodded to her.

"Well...I was wondering...Where should tables go?" she asked. "I think it makes more sense to put them on the edges of the gym for more room for the dance floor. Last year, tables took up everything and it wasn't very comfortable." Mokuba smiled at her and she blushed.

"That's a good idea. Any one else?" Several more girls hands shot in to the air, wanting his attention like the first girl had. He sighed and picked a girl wearing a red tank top, she eagerly stood and smiled at him.

"What about food?" she asked. Mokuba stared at her, his mind clicked and he slapped his forehead.

"Shit! You're right, I totally forgot about food! Stupid stupid! I'll have to call them. Thanks for reminding me," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He girl sat and beamed, the others around her immediately began chatting with her.

"Anything else?" He looked around but that seemed to be it. He nodded at them and pointed to the wider gym doors. "Let's start putting down the rubber floors then shall we?" Everyone started moving, helping each other get the rubber pads through the doors and rolling them to fit with one another on the floor. Mokuba was pleased that the girls were determined to work and for once not stare at him or bug him. He pointed in places that needed adjusting and went to go get the box of decorations outside the doors, but someone had already brought them in. Girl began shifting through them, bringing out paper and untangling lights. The only thing left for him to do was make a few phone calls. He took out his cell phone and started dialing around. The school would cover the cost of course, they were after all well funded.

An hour later resulted in the gym completely decorated. Girls pointed to the neatly hung lights on risers and near the ceiling. Mokuba was pleased with the results, the food would be here tomorrow and tables were set so there was more room for dancing. He smiled and took a deep breath, he turned to all the girls chatting away about something or another.

"Wow, good work ladies," he said to them, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mokuba-kun! This one light is still giving me trouble! I can't reach to put it high enough!" a girl with chestnut hair said, waving to him with one arm. Mokuba sighed and walked over to her, she stepped down from the latter and handed him the light strand. He climbed up the latter and realized something...This wasn't that high! He turned to look at them all and yes they were...drooling. Apparently...They only made him get up that high because...

They wanted a good view of his ass.

They all giggled and one by one threw him kisses and winks. Slowly they all left the gym, laughing and gossiping. Mokuba had never felt so duped in his entire life.

**R&R**


End file.
